Tus lágrimas se estrellan contra mí
by AXJ
Summary: Hinata se lastima, Kageyama debe curarlo, ¿podrá resistirse a los lloriqueos de Hinata y mantener sus impulsos a raya?


**N/A: Espero les guste**

Hinata había sido lento para recibir y en un intento desesperado por ir tras el balón cayó precipitadamente al piso, y se hirió el brazo, un hilo rojo empezó a brotar de su brazo delineando el tamaño del corte, el menor esta vez se quejó y aguantó las lágrimas hasta caminar a los camarines en busca del botiquín.

Kageyama! ayúdalo! -Ordenó el capitán en vista de la ausencia de la manager.

Y en parte porque el pelinegro también compartía la culpa, siempre lanzando el balón con su máximo potencial, ignorando cruelmente que Hinata seguía siendo novato.

-Tsk! Masculló molesto y se encaminó hacia los vestidores.

Los demás seguía normalmente con la práctica y él tenía que perder el tiempo curando al idiota de Hinata.

Aunque se sintiera un poco culpable no lo admitiría y menos pediría perdón a ese cabeza hueca.

Siempre era el pelirrojo quién no paraba de moverse para allá y para acá, mostrando una energía envidiable, le fastidiaba su exceso de entusiasmo por todo, más cuando se trataba del voleibol parecía que estallaba de felicidad con cada remate, y su alegría se esparcía por todo su alrededor atrayendo la atención de todos.

Brillaba tanto incluso más que el sol, nunca pensó que una persona podría brillar tanto como él lo hacía, no era justo, casi se le partía el estómago de rabia al ver que todos los miembros del club tenían los ojos puestos en el número diez.

No era envidia, por supuesto, quién tendría envidia de ese enano.

Hinata era tan lindo que cualquiera podría enamorarse de él. Era perfecto, tenía los saltos, tenía las habilidades físicas para seguir sus movimientos, mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que Hinata era perfecto para él.

Pero debía desechar esos pensamientos y desterrar las emociones que le asaltaban cuando el pelirrojo estaba cerca.

Podía deducir que tal vez el pequeño no sentía lo mismo. Hinata no mostraba señales.

Solo le gustaba llevarle la contra con su maldito y estúpido optimismo empedernido que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Estúpido Hinata! Habló en voz alta.

-ah? Idiota! ¿Por qué me insultas? – replicó con rabia el menor quién no podía alcanzar el botiquín. Y no quería saltar y salpicar con sangre el piso. Ni siquiera podía curarse asi mismo se sentía tan frustrado en esos momentos que no necesitaba el idiota de pelinegro para estar enojado.

Y ahora venía Kageyama precisamente el rey de la cancha que le ponía nervioso con tan solo una mirada y que al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de patearlo.

Kageyama se paró a su lado y alcanzó fácilmente el botiquín.

No tenía intención de pelear con Hinata pero no hallaba otra forma de disimular su nerviosismo. Su mente no funcionaba normal cuando Hinata estaba cerca y sus sentidos se veían atrapados por los encantos de su compañero.

Y en esos momentos cuando compartía tanta cercanía, no podía nada más que sentirse feliz de llamar la atención de aquellos ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente, como queriendo reclamar algo tan solo con la mirada.

¿Qué esperas? ! Me duele! Se quejó el pequeño.

Ni que fueras chica! Recriminó el pelinegro.

Tras ese cordial intercambió de palabras se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Con una suavidad impropia del pelinegro tomó el brazo de Hinata, y lo estiró hacia sí mismo.

Hinata no reclamó nada, lamentablemente confiaba en Kageyama más allá de los partidos.

Tobio tomó el alcohol, lo humedeció con algodón y empezó a desinfectar la herida.

-No! –gritó repentinamente y se estremeció ante el ardor del alcohol.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos e ignoró la petición de su compañero para continuar con su tarea.

Entonces Hinata intentó zafarse pero Kageyama era no solo más grande sino más fuerte también y lo sujetó fuertemente para que arrancara.

Espera! ¿No puedes ser más suave? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

¿No puedes ser menor cruel, más humano? soy tu compañero- decía Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

El más alto solo suspiró, su compañero y amor secreto era tan problemático para todo.

-dame el brazo, maldita sea! Dictó mientras tomaba con su mano libre el algodón.

Iba a continuar para salir de eso rápido, hasta que se enfrentó con esos ojitos marrones mirándolo suplicantes y con algunos rastros de lágrimas en ellos.

Y en el peor de los momentos descubrió que Hinata no era solo adorable cuando sonreía sino que lo era más cuando lloraba.

Negó con la cabeza y a ojos cerrados tratando de evadir la cara de Hinata, no podría hacerlo si seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos.

De solo recordarlo se le había apretado el pecho y tal vez recogido el corazón, porque lo sentía en su garganta.

La imagen de Hinata llorando era tan encantadora y tremendamente tierna que solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo un poquito.

Hizo abuso de toda su concentración y no miró el rostro del menor, sino que continuo con su faena, mientras limpiaba el brazo temblaba levemente entre su agarre.

Y si no hubiera sido por el cálido líquido que aterrizó en el dorso de su mano, jamás lo hubiera mirado hasta terminar.

Pero las lágrimas inevitablemente caían libres y se estrellaban en su piel, interrumpiendo su tarea y obligándolo a alzar la vista hasta la altura del menor.

De alguna manera supo perfectamente que no podía soportar el llanto del pelirrojo.

Se sentía culpable, malo realmente malo, como el peor ser despiadado e inhumano.

No estaba herido, pero le dolía.

Dejó a un lado el algodón, deshizo el agarre y con la misma mano lo jaló del cuello de la camiseta hasta juntar sus labios.

Era inútil resistirse cuando el pelirrojo sentía lo mismo por el pelinegro. Shoyo con su brazo sano abrazó la espalda del mayor.

No era un beso obsceno, pero ambos sintieron su cara arder, y su corazón latiendo a mil.

Apenas habían juntado sus labios y sus ojos ya estaban cerrados deseando por más.

Después de uno segundos se separaron lentamente y aunque Kageyama no miró a Hinata, este pudo ver las mejillas sonrojados del mayor.

Desviar la cara había sido un total fracaso sus ojos negros y observadores miraban cada detalle de la cara del contrario, además se sentía muy avergonzado seguramente estaba rojo porque su cara ardía.

Cuando el pelinegro encaró a su compañero, este le miraba contento, y sus ojos brillaban más que en cualquier partido de voleibol. No pudo soportar el descaro de Hinata mirarlo tan feliz y el sintiéndose tan indefenso ante los encantos que desprendía el pequeño número diez.

Le revolvió el cabello, bajando un poco la cabellera naranja. Le resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea volver a esos labios, debía ordenar sus pensamientos, lo único que pensaba en la felicidad de ser correspondido.

Una sonrisa se plantó en su cara, sus ojos brillaron emocionados, si Hinata le correspondía podría besarlo muchas veces más.

Más no se esperó que ciertas manos sujetaran su cara y Hinata le robara un beso.

Al separarse el menor agregó:

-Es un empate- dijo de forma tan cariñosa que eliminaba la rivalidad entre ellos.

-idiota! Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa más grande que la del propio Hinata.

Como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, siendo más conscientes de sus impulsos y disfrutando las máximo las sensaciones.

Los labios de Shoyo eran suaves y aunque el contacto era solo superficial, le removía todas las entrañas al pelinegro. Quería más Hinata, mucho más, expandió su tacto abrazando al menor, y de inmediato su cuerpo fue rodeado por los brazos del pelirrojo.

Kageyama era algo más grande que él, pero en tamaño sino también en el espacio que ocupaba en su corazón, sentía un fuerte hormigueo recorriéndole el estómago y devolviéndose hasta su garganta.

Sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, lo hipnotizaban, era una sensación mágica; se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, no podía pensar en nada, nada que no fuera Kageyama y en lo mucho que lo quería.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse y por fin pudieron mirarse fijamente, cada uno compartía la misma sonrisa.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban emocionados y destilaban alegría, y aunque fuera irreal decirlo los ojos negros de Kageyama parecían más vivos que nunca, un destello los adornaba reflejando la felicidad que sentía.

**N/A:**

**Espero que les guste, me encantaría saber su opinión. **

**Cada review es apreciado para mí, todo sirve para mejorarXD.**

**Me encanta esta pareja es muy tierna. **

**Mañana lo revisaré ya es de madrugada y puede que tenga un errorDx perdónenme por eso.**


End file.
